Sabaku Kiiro
Sabaku Kiiro, 砂漠イエロー is a 15 year old who played the SAO VRMMO and survived. He is a noted member of the guild The Legion being a Veteran Legioner at the time and was noted in the series to have possessed a very unused weapon of a Staff. Appearance In the real world, as well as in SAO of course due to the linked appearance of he and his avatar, Sabaku or simply 'Sabbia' appears as a young man with a very notable height of 6 feet being naturally above average especially for his own age. However, he takes on a very ectomorph appearance at this as he is slender and has appeared muscle definition but nothing above average making his actual combat skills rely intensely on speed and agility rather than force and sheer strength of his body or rather stats within the game, however, his height is actually not noticed a majority of the time in real life due to the unfortunate addition of his wheelchair which he sits. Concerning actual physical traits aside from basic body shape he possesses hazel brown eyes that take on a very light and 'bright' quality an coloration in addition to his matching auburn hair, laying slightly shaggy and curled, going hand in hand with his skin which, from years of being in Italy for a majority of his life he tanned to a very healthy, golden glowing color giving him a healthy appearance for the most part. Personality Similar to a majority of SAO and VR players, Sabaku's personality within the virtual reality game of SAO is different than his pre existing self such as a difference in the way he reacts with most persons. Sabaku, in the real world was always a dreamer, his mind stuck in the clouds as he walked, or rather rolled, wherever he went all throughout the streets, going outside almost everyday and seeing the world with a calm, quite optimism that made him approachable and carefree seeming. Yet, after the SAO revelations and immediate shock and traumatic breakdown he suffered due to the sheer destructive, terrifying nature the game presented. After going through a stage of self-destructive, counter productive mental stress and panic, he relinquished it all one day when he simply looked up from sleeping and saw the blue sky and how beautiful it looked, and then realized taht he needed to see the sky again and if he wanted to, he would have to fight and be brave. When he arose from the trialing state of mental doldrums he was in, he managed to arise as different, less talkative and silent, respectable and refined as he plans to use his sadness as fuel for his anger and fuel for his passion to beat the game and destroy anything in his path as a silent, furious monster. History Pre-SAO Sabaku was born in a well known southern part of Italy known as the island of Sicily where he grew up in a more or less normal fashion with his extensive family and loving parents with his oldest sibling and brother Rico and in addition his two older sisters Maria and Rosalina as he spent his days under an aged paradisio of clear blue waters, fishing boats and beautiful summers of trip to Rome and the taste of his mother's cooking he had the pleasure of enjoying almost every night as squabbled with his siblings over the last pieces of the meal. However, things began to change slowly after his brother left for college as they one day took a drive to go and visit him in Cosenza during the late fall after he had gotten settled into his dorms and adjusted well into his new college lifestyle. During the car ride there, his family was hit by another car which caused him, at the age of ten years old to actually lose his ability to walk or use his legs entirely. After a few years of attempted physical therapy failing he soon adjusted to the concept of never being able to walk again and living his life in a wheelchair as he overcame an immense psychological stigma causing him to go into a very quiet, floating and zombie like state where he only stayed in his room and went on his computer to devote his life into a new passion where he could actually play a game without the criteria of walking, video games. Anime, manga and mmos became almost everything to him as they started to help him let go of the pain he had felt with losing his ability to walk and soon beca lighter and more accepting of his fate whereas he became soon so interested in anime and manga he started to strive to learn japanese and immerse himself in a culture completely different from his own as soon, the winds of the universe finally turned his way. When his father was assigned to the Japanese branch of his commercial car company in Tokyo, Rosalina was often unexcited about changing her life while Sabaku couldn't have been happier as the moved to Tokyo and settled into the culture, soon developing his Japanese to a point where he could interact easily but not fluently with most natives but still feeling more comfortable speaking his native language of Italian, which he had as set to his SAO screen and soon his life forever changed when the newest revolution in gaming had been designed. VRs became his obsession as he studied into them every night, knowing them to be the ultimate release from the feeling of being forever crippled as he became obsessed with their design, use and concept and soon, SAO came out and he, with the blessing of his mother and father, allowed him to buy SAO and the Vr equipment and allow their son the chance to finally see the world from the point of view of any other normal, able bodied person that he so much wanted to feel again. SAO Arc After the first events of the game Sabaku's family fell into a great, hopeful grief over their son who they knew, in their hearts would one day return with their trusts in him being as safe as he possibly was as well as a faith taht he was strong enough to beat anything taht he faced and stood in his way as he hoped to one day ee is family's faces, feel the fur of their housecat Arancione and taste his mother's cooking one again as he used his memory of them and the passion he had for being alive and feeling the real world again, crippled or no, to fuel his fury and silent, burning rage and hatred to destroy anything and blaze a trail of victory to floor 100. Soon, at Floor 25 he was noted to approach Kyoko Otomaku, the leader of The Legion guild who promptly beat him after a short battle where his skills were slightly shown but easily beaten by the stronger former. Kyoko allowed him to become a Veteran Legioner after beating him and afterward he began his own plan to become a Praetorian guard to Kyoko simply to grow stronger. During this time period additionally, Sabbia was noted as to have bought a small home on the richly populated and accommodating 10th Floor. Weapons, Abilities and Skills. Staff of Karaka Sabbia's primary weapon in the form of an iron staff with one end having a solid, spherical iron ball which weighs the most out of all points in spear, weighing at five pounds its unusual weight placement (as staffs are a very notably fast and agile type weapon) is actually helpful in most cases concerning how the game's statistics allow its normal attacks to carry in an added statistic of momentum which adds to its speed, accelerating the force at which how fast the staff moves and is very useful concerning the idea of hard, blunt hits to the body on one end. However, on the other end it poses a contrary style of combat. Ironically being larger in sheer size it is quite thinner and less weighted then its other side as the other end of the staff has a large, spear point made for stabbing and slicing through targets rather then just a simple hit with a normal staff as can be seen with normal staffs taht are typically solely cylindrical in shape. The spear at the end hwoever does not merit any new attacks but rather increases the danger in them with its sharp point. Conveniently, in accordance with his upgraded Interchangeable Rod ability which he equipped easily due to solely using his staff during his game time, the staff can disconnect and change into two instruments turning into a Mace and a Dagger, which each have been trained moderately into his battle style, making the staff really three instruments of attack in one once transformed accroding but count as three in his equipment slots to be fair. Abilities * Interchangeable Rod * One handed Dagger * One handed Mace * Acrobatics * Reaction Speed * Sprint * Hiding * Searching * Parry * Detection * Battle Healing * Shifting Sand (Special) Attacks One-Handed Dagger - Allows a player to wield dagger type weapons. * Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. * Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. * Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. * White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. * Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. One-Handed Mace - Allows a player to use skills pertaining to mace-like weapons. * Crack - (1-hit strike) Swings horizontally to smash against the side of an opponents head. 5% chance to daze * Pommel strike - (1-hit strike) Strikes at the face of the enemy with the bottom of the Mace, Small to none damage 15% chance of daze. * Timber Sweep - (2-hit combo) A combo that aims for the gut of the enemy followed by a strike to the back of the legs, chance of knockdown. * Tempest Step - (3-hit combo)- Delivers a Uppercut swing witht the mace before bringing it back down again smashing onto the top of the opponents head. The final strike is a spin to the most heavily armored part of the opponent. Each strike has a 5 percent chance to daze while the final strike decreases armor by 8% * War dance - (4-hit combo) The first move is a spin to the opponnts chest or back, the second is a low hit to the legs taking them down, the third move is a quick strike to the chest, With the Fourth being a powerful downward smash that hooks the armor. Each strike does a 2% daze chance and armor degrading. The final strike does 15% armor decrease. Interchangeable Rod - Interchangeable Rod is an extra skill that consists of twin staves, which can be connected to create a staff that's nearly 5 feet 6 inches long, or they can separate to create twin staves, which are 2 feet 9 inches in length individually. Interchangeable Rod is very effective for dealing blunt damage, and has several attacks that can daze or paralyze opponents. * Requirements - Players can unlock this extra skill after having 500 points or higher spent on the Two-Handed Bo Staff combat skill, as well as the Parry skill. Once these requirements are met, the Interchangeable Rod skill will replace the Two-Handed Bo Staff skill. # Unconnected * Skull Smash - (1-hit strike) A powerful blow aimed directly to the side of the head. * Iron Stamp - (1-hit strike) The user forces the flat of a stave into the opponent's chest. * Duality - (2-hit combo) With a stave in each hand, the user smashes them both in a downward strike. * Unfaithful Boomerang - (2-hit combo) The user throws the staves at the opponent with a powerful momentum which may induce knockback, as well as 5 seconds of «Stun» and «Daze». * Blunt Force - (3-hit combo) The user jabs the opponents with the ends of both staves. * Blood and Bruises - (4-hit combo) The user delivers thoroughly charged, powerful combo, which has a 25% chance to inflict «Daze», and has a 10 minute cooldown. * Relentless Swings - (7-hit combo) The user gets up close with the opponent, and swings the staves at the opponent with sheer brute force and breakneck speeds. May induce a 10-second «Stun». * War Cry - (7-hit combo) The user begins with a powerful roar, and commences a barrage of attacks by slamming the staves against the opponent, and it is guaranteed that the victim will receive both a 10-second «Stun» and «Daze» only if they receive a direct hit. # Connected * Sweep - (1-hit strike) The user swings the staff at the opponent's ankles, and if the hit lands, then the opponent will most likely trip headfirst. * Pole Vault - (1-hit strike) The user propels themselves into the air using the staff, and after propelling upwards, they use their remaining motion to flip the staff into the air, and catch it in mid-air, smashing it onto the opponent's head or shoulders. * Missile Throw - (1-hit strike) The user holds the staff longways, and hurls it at the opponent, with a great momentum, and if the opponent is hit. * Flying Motion - (2-hit combo) The user propels themselves upwards, and delivers swift kicks to the opponent, and uses the staff as a fulcrum, and once the staff begins to lean, the user grabs the staff and smashes it into their opponent's side once, and a downward strike which crunches down on them. * Violent Pulse - (3-hit combo) The user strikes the opponent with the ends of the staff violently, and may cripple them with a 5-second «Stun». * Blunt Momentum - (3-hit combo) The user thrusts at the opponent's torso with the butt of the staff, and it can induce Knockback, and 2-second «Stun» (per strike). * Steel Cyclone - (8-hit combo) The user rapidly turns the staff, and heightens the speed gradually, as the ends of the staff smash against the opponent. Inflicts «Stun» briefly. Two-Handed Bo Staff - Allows a player to use two-handed Bo staves. * Javelin Toss – (1-hit strike) Throws his staff like a spear. Induces a knockback & three second stun * Diagonal Blow – (1-hit strike) A diagonal attack to the enemy's shoulder. * End Strikes - (2-hit combo) A two hit combo striking with the ends of the staff. * Over Under - (3-hit combo) Swings the end of the staff over, takes the middle to swing under then finally finishes off with a powerful downwards blow. Induces a knockback. * Side Blows - (4-hit combo) Holding the staff in the middle, the player swings one hand left and right rapidly, dealing good damage and inducing a stun if all blows land. Category:Character Category:Male Category:SAO Player